


whiskey lips

by redyarns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Gabriel (Supernatural), Pining, Podfic Welcome, Requited Unrequited Love, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, and i don't want to go, fake dating between kali and gabriel, fucking everywhere lmao, i don't know what happened to the ages tbh, i wrote this all in two hours because i have school tomorrow, kali is a badass, no plot this is just word vomit, sam is kind of an ass but he gets better, they're all just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redyarns/pseuds/redyarns
Summary: He stopped hanging out with Sam so much after that. Not that he didn’t want to spend time with him, he did, he really did, but he didn’t want to force an awkward situation on the poor guy.Sam already couldn’t look at him in the eye while talking, and hey, Gabriel was a selfish person, so maybe he didn’t want to talk to Sam either if it meant stilted words and hesitant smiles.So Gabriel drifted away, finding solace in candy and chemistry and Disney movies, and it came to the point that he hardly saw Sam outside of class anymore. It made him ache, knowing that Gabriel’s stupidity broke their friendship, but at least he didn’t have to watch Sam look at him warily like he was afraid Gabriel would ask him out again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	whiskey lips

“No.” 

Gabriel didn’t deflate or even stop smiling - he knew what the answer would be, had never tricked himself into thinking otherwise, and it hurt _so bad_ but it also didn’t. He knew that Sam was out of his league, miles away, and he wouldn’t say yes to Gabriel even if he was, so Gabriel only smiled, shrugged, and said, “okay.” 

* * *

He stopped hanging out with Sam so much after that. Not that he didn’t want to spend time with him, he did, he _really_ did, but he didn’t want to force an awkward situation on the poor guy. 

Sam already couldn’t look at him in the eye while talking, and hey, Gabriel was a selfish person, so maybe he didn’t want to talk to Sam either if it meant stilted words and hesitant smiles. 

So Gabriel drifted away, finding solace in candy and chemistry and Disney movies, and it came to the point that he hardly saw Sam outside of class anymore. It made him ache, knowing that Gabriel’s stupidity broke their friendship, but at least he didn’t have to watch Sam look at him warily like he was afraid Gabriel would ask him out again. 

* * *

Her name was Kali and she was the beautiful new girl. She was sassy, harsh in her words and criticisms, sharp-cut where Gabriel was soft, and could also probably rule the world in less than a minute. She was also a lesbian. 

“You’re the first to not ask me out,” she said, tipping her head to the side, ignoring the eyes that followed every one of her graceful moves. She and Gabriel were sitting at his table in the cafeteria, the one that him and Sam used to sit at, and Gabriel was the only one that Kali talked to at school. It was kind of awesome. 

“No offense, but you’re scary,” Gabriel offered. 

“Hm,” Kali said, and she seemed satisfied with the answer. 

He shrugged and said sheepishly, “also, I’m kind of in love with someone else.” 

She leaned forward, eyes gleaming in interest and her plush lips saying, “tell me more.” 

So he did. He spent days telling her everything, from the first day that he and Sam met on the playground when they were five, to how they became best friends in middle school, how Gabriel screwed everything up by not being able to control himself. 

By the end of it, Kali casually said she’d castrate Sam for Gabriel, and for the first time in months, Gabriel tipped his head back and laughed and laughed and laughed. 

* * *

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” 

Gabriel nearly choked on his popcorn and stared at Kali, who was still painting her nails on his bed while she played some rock on her phone. “Kali, babe. You’re gay. Actually, we’re both gay, what the hell?” 

“So you can be my beard,” Kali said, wiggling her freshly painted fingernails at him. They were a deep emerald green, shimmering in the light of Gabriel’s lamp. “Too many assholes are asking me out lately. Men are pigs.” 

“Want me to kill them for you?” Gabriel offered absentmindedly. “Also, fair enough.” 

Kali wrinkled her nose delicately and said, “be my beard, asshat.” 

Gabriel thought about a lot - he thought about Sam and that new girl Jessica, how they seemed to be hitting it off, always walking together in the hallways and talking with heads bent and in low voices, how Gabriel bitterly thought they looked good together, how Gabriel couldn’t even hate Jessica because she was just that sweet and genuine. 

He thought about Kali, about her beautiful, warm cocoa skin and her dark hair, about her long lashes and how they kissed her cheeks, about how she was gay and so was he and she was his best friend since Sam wasn’t anymore. 

So he snorted, said, “alright,” and demanded for her to paint his nails too. 

* * *

The news about how Gabriel Novak managed to nab the unattainable Kali and they were now dating spread like wildfire around the school. As such, they played their parts - they held hands between classes while complaining to each other about how sweaty their palms were, exchanged love notes that were actually shitty drawings of Spongebob and Squidward, and kissed in hallways that were short and sweet and meaningless. 

“You taste like pizza,” Kali said mildly as he pulled away and she leaned her forehead on his shoulder. 

“You suck,” he replied, and she dug her pointy elbow into his side, making him giggle and wince in pain at the same time. 

“H-Hey, Gabriel,” said a voice that Gabriel hadn’t heard in months, and he was stunned to see Sam of all people standing there, looking awkward with his hands and feet as he waved at him. 

“Er,” Gabriel said. “Hi, Sam.” There was no nickname - not when Jessica was also there, looking infinitely more uncomfortable than anyone else in the hallway, and Gabriel felt bad for the poor girl. It was pretty awkward for her boyfriend to say hi to someone who was (is still) in love with him. 

“Yes,” Kali said, and she was loud, louder than she should have been as she looped her arms around Gabriel’s neck and tugged him closer. When he sent her a bewildered look she just rolled her eyes and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, leaving a smear of lipgloss as she pulled away. “Hello, Sam.” 

Sam was red in the face as he said bye, Jessica following soon after, and Gabriel watched him go, wondering if he would ever stop loving him. 

(The answer was probably no.) 

* * *

“Are you and Kali dating?” Castiel asked. He had cornered Gabriel on the stairs to his room, and damn, Gabriel knew Castiel had that weird habit of staring at people, but his eyes were practically piercing Gabriel’s poor forehead. 

“Yes,” Gabriel said, because lying was always easy for him and he knew that Castiel was not-so-secretly dating Dean. If Gabriel slipped and told his brother that he and Kali were just faking, then it’d go to Dean and eventually to Sam. 

Gabriel didn’t want Sam to think about him at all - it already sucked enough seeing him in the hallways. 

“Oh,” Castiel said, and he seemed disappointed as he let his arms drop and let Gabriel pass him up. “Okay.” 

* * *

There was a note in Gabriel’s locker. It was typed in the comic sans font onto a tiny piece of paper, and the font already had Gabriel giggling. He looked at it, rolling his eyes when it read, **“i like your smile.”**

“What’s that?” Kali asked, eyes as sharp as ever as she walked over and pressed her usual kiss to Gabriel’s cheek. 

“Nothing,” Gabriel said, crumpling up the paper and shoving it into his pocket. He wrapped an arm around Kali’s shoulders and let her hold his hand. “Just a prank. Probably from Azazel, the douchebag.” 

She hummed.  
  


* * *

“I love you,” Kali said, and they were at the park, lying on their backs and watching the clouds roll lazily by. It was a good day for the weather, breezy so it wasn’t too hot and cold, perfect for two highschool students to ditch class in favor of taking a mental health day because _fuck you_ AP chemistry. 

“In, like, a bro way or a like-like way?” 

“I’m a lesbian, Gabe.” 

“And I’m gayer than a fucking rainbow, stop pointing out the obvious. Yeah, I guess I love you too.” 

Kali punched him on the arm and he laughed. 

* * *

**“you should laugh more,”** Gabriel read the note with an arched eyebrow and Kali leaning against him. 

“They’re flirting with my boyfriend,” Kali said calmly, only it wasn’t calmly, it was deadly and had goosebumps going up Gabriel’s arms. 

“We’re not really dating,” Gabriel said mildly, and he had to chortle when she hissed at him and then jabbed at his ribs. “Don’t worry about it, babe, like I said, it’s just a prank.” The note fluttered to the ground, forgotten in the sea and midst of students starting to pour out of classes. 

Kali clicked her tongue. “Somehow, I’m not so sure.” 

* * *

Things went downhill when Gabriel woke up at two in the morning to his phone blaring _You Belong With Me_ by Taylor Swift. There was only one number whose ringtone was specifically tuned to that, a number who hadn’t called or texted Gabriel in five months, so he was more than awake as he accepted the call back and said, “hello?” 

“ _Gabe,_ ” and it was Sam, beautiful Sam, crying into the phone. 

That had Gabriel bolting up in his bed and cursing once he squinted at the calendar on his wall and realized what the date was. He hopped out of bed, pulling on his socks and grabbing his car keys as he rushed out and down the stairs. “Just give me fifteen minutes, Sammy, I’ll be right there.” 

“ _Okay,_ ” Sam whispered, and the call ended. 

Gabriel jumped into his car and started her up, breaking probably at least ten different traffic laws as he raced to the run-down Seven Eleven on the corner of Peach Street in order to grab as many treats as he could. 

The person working behind the register arched a brow at his messy hair, Frozen t-shirt, grey sweatpants and ratty sneakers, but he couldn’t give two shits as he threw down at least twenty more dollars than necessary on the counter before sprinting back to his car. 

In total, it was actually only thirteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds before Gabriel was pulling into the Winchesters’ driveway and parking. 

With his arms laden with grocery bags, he began to climb the big and old willow tree in the front yard, his hands and feet still remembering the nooks and crannies like clockwork despite him not having done this in ages. He balanced onto the thickest branch, walked forward, and tapped the window lightly. 

It opened and there was Sam, looking breathtaking in the moonlight. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was more of an afro by that point, and he was a little drunk going by the alcohol Gabriel could smell as he let himself in. 

“Jeeze, Sammich,” Gabriel said quietly, setting down the bags of food and observing the room. Sam was usually a neat person, someone who couldn’t stand his personal space not being tidy, but clothes were strewn everywhere and there was a half-empty bottle of whiskey on the floor. He grimaced. “Alright, no more drinking for you. Fucking hell, Sam, I hate it when you do this to yourself.” 

Sam just shook his head, and the kid always had been able to hold his alcohol well, because he was seventeen but already shaking off at least a few shots of hard liquor and his eyes were blinking at least semi-clear. Then he laughed, dry and hoarse, and said, “I miss her, Gabe.”

Gabriel sighed at the nickname, at the room, at Sam who was drunk at two AM, at himself, at how his chest was tightening despite his adamancy that he was over Sam now. “Yeah. You and me both, kiddo.” 

Then he cleared his throat, opened the bags, and beamed. “Look! I got you your favorites - gummy worms, but only the red and white kind since you hate the yellow stuff, cool ranch doritos, aaaaaand - “ he swung out a cold box of ice cream with a grin. “Mint chocolate chip!” 

Sam hiccuped, took the box, and said, “thanks, Gabe.” Then his face contorted and he gripped the ice cream tight. “Does _she_ like mint chocolate chip?” 

Gabriel titled his head. “Does who?” 

Sam sneered, and it was an ugly expression on his face, the previous grief and gratitude bleeding away into something Gabriel didn’t know the name of. “ _Kali._ ” Sam said her name like it was poison, like acid dripping from his tongue, and Gabriel flinched. 

“No,” Gabriel said slowly. “Her favorite is rocky road.” 

“Figures,” Sam said bitterly. 

“What?” Gabriel snapped, and now he was getting pissed too, because everything was too much. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and shoved the stopper in. 

“She shouldn’t be dating you,” Sam said, and his words were harsh, cut and dry and feeling like a sledgehammer had just smashed right into Gabriel’s ribs. 

Gabriel blinked back tears, and he told himself he was stupid for thinking that Sam was okay with this, for thinking that _Gabriel_ was okay with this, because it was two in the morning and he was still in love and the ice cream was half-melted. 

Gabriel wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to punch Sam in the face - but instead, he breathed in harshly, gripped the neck of the whiskey bottle tight, and nodded stiffly to the picture of Sam and his mother that sat innocently on the bedside table. “Take care of yourself, Sam.” No nickname. 

“Gabe - “ 

But Gabriel was already gone, climbing through the window with a half-full bottle of alcohol that he planned on getting rid of as soon as possible. He gave himself scratches as he jumped down from the branch too harshly, his hands and knees burning in protest, but he didn’t care, and he drove away from the Winchester house all the way to Kali’s mansion. 

When he threw rocks at her window, it only took three pebbles before she was unlocking the front door and letting him in with hot chocolate already starting to be made. 

“What’s wrong, Gabriel?” She asked soothingly, a rare moment of sweetness escaping her, and he slumped into her, sobbing and still clutching that damn whiskey. 

“I’m still in love with him,” Gabriel whispered into her shoulder. “I’m still in love with him even though it’s been months and he’s _such an asshole -_ “ 

“Oh, baby,” she said, and she let him weep into her arms, humming a lullaby and watching him as he fell asleep. 

* * *

**“i think i’m in love with you.”**

Gabriel gritted his teeth and slammed his locker shut. He marched to the locker room in the gym, and the smell of sweat and sounds of loud voices did nothing to deter him from his path as he finally found his target. 

Gabriel was small but he wasn’t weak, and so he slammed Azazel into the lockers and said, “stop messing with me or I’m going to string you up the goddamn flagpole, you bag of dicks!” 

And Azazel looked scared, probably because no one had ever seen Gabriel as furious as he was now, so he stuttered, “w-what? I didn’t do anything, you freak!” 

Gabriel shoved the crumbled note into his face. “Yeah? Then what the actual _fuck_ is this? Tell me, Azazel. _Tell me!_ ” 

“I don’t know!” Azazel shouted. “I don’t!” 

Gabriel let him go, sneered at the way he slumped to the ground, and stomped away. 

* * *

Gabriel avoided Sam. Before, he’d merely ignored him, but now, he was actively avoiding, turning around whenever he saw a flash of long brown hair or heard his name in a familiar voice. 

“You can’t run forever,” Kali told him under the tree behind the school. 

“You don’t know that,” he said childishly because he’s a dick and he needs her more than ever, now. 

“Yes, I do,” she said quietly, sadly, looking beautiful in the afternoon sun and like she wanted to take Gabriel’s face and kiss him gently on the lips. 

He wished that they were in love with each other because that would have made things so much easier, but they weren’t, so he nudged her gently with a shoulder and told her she was beautiful.  
  


When she smiled, it should have taken his breath away, but he didn’t, because all he could think about were dimples and crooked grins and ever-changing eyes. 

* * *

**“you are lovely.”**

Gabriel stared blankly at the note, folded it into a bird, then set it on fire once he got home. 

* * *

“How long have you been in love with Sam?” 

Gabriel turned to see Dean leaning against his car, looking stupidly adult even though he was Gabriel’s age and was only a few inches taller. Gabriel sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and said, “it’s over, Dean. Hell, it never even started.” 

“No, it isn’t.” 

“Just because you and Castiel have some kind of _profound bond_ doesn’t mean Sam and I have the same,” Gabriel snapped. He looked away. “He doesn’t feel that way about me.” 

Dean laughed, but it was kind. “How do you know?” 

Gabriel stared. “He told me.” 

“Oh,” Dean shrugged, and he tipped his head up, looking peaceful as he traced the shape of the clouds with his eyes. “Feelings change, you know.” 

“No,” Gabriel said bitterly, thinking about how his chest still felt tight and how Jessica still trailed after Sam like a lost puppy. “They don’t.” 

* * *

**  
  
**

**“i can’t stop thinking about you.”**

“I wish they would stop,” Gabriel said, ripping the note and letting it flutter to the ground with disinterested eyes. 

“Do you?” Kali asked. 

“Yes,” Gabriel said, and they both heard the silent _because they’re not from Sam._

Kali’s hand touched Gabriel’s shoulder gently. “Come on. We’re going to be late for class.” 

She shot a look over her shoulder, a quick glare that was sharp and cutting, but when Gabriel turned his head, no one was there.

* * *

“I’m sorry.” 

Gabriel’s mouth was slightly gaping as he crowded himself against his locker, feeling like he was suffocating as Sam stood there, taller than him by at least seven inches and looking absolutely miserable. 

“I miss you,” Sam said, and he was pleading this time, shuffling closer, too close for Gabriel to be comfortable with. His eyes were searching, eagerly darting around Gabriel’s face like he couldn’t give enough, and the tightness in Gabriel’s chest was almost unbearable. “Fuck, I miss you so much - you’re my best friend, Gabe. You always were and always will be.” 

“Sam,” Gabriel finally choked out, and he raised a hand to rest on Sam’s chest to keep him from coming closer. 

A flash of hurt shined in Sam’s eyes. 

“Stop,” Gabriel said, and he couldn’t breathe, not with Sam’s cologne surrounding him, choking him from all angles and having his heart feel like it was about to fucking jump out of his chest. “Stop.” 

“Gabe,” Sam whispered. 

“Sam, you’re my best friend,” Gabriel said, feeling a little better when he pushed Sam back a few inches. It let him breathe. “But - you - personal space, okay?” 

They never had personal space. They were always touching, hugging, holding hands, whatever, ever since they met. Gabriel hadn’t felt Sam’s skin in half a year and he wasn’t sure he could without breaking down. 

“Okay,” Sam said, and he looked awful, but he was smiling tentatively and that was enough for Gabriel. “Okay.” 

* * *

“Sam,” Kali said coolly, and she slid onto Gabriel’s lap, throwing an arm around his neck and pressing a kiss onto his neck. 

He laughed because it was a ticklish spot and also because it was just funny - she was being more touchy than usual these days, but he enjoyed the meaningless closeness and he wrapped his hand around her hip to make sure she wouldn’t fall off. 

Sam’s smile was stiff at he nodded at Kali. “Hi.” 

Gabriel looked between them, at the tension that had Sam’s shoulders bunching up and Kali looking like a snake ready to strike, and he was confused. 

“Love you,” Kali said to Gabriel, loudly. 

“Love you too?” He replied, bewildered but happy to press a kiss to her cheek as she looked satisfied before hopping off of him and brushing off her skirt. She gave him one last kiss and Sam one last glare before walking away. 

“She seems nice,” Sam said, and his voice was dubious, thick with an emotion that Gabriel couldn’t quite place, but what mattered was that Sam was there and Gabriel was so grateful to have him back. 

“The best,” Gabriel beamed. 

Sam’s smile dimmed. 

* * *

**“you are the most beautiful person there is.”**

“What’s that?” Sam asked, leaning against the locker beside Gabriel’s and peering at the note curiously. 

“Some prank by a freshman, I bet,” Gabriel grunted, tossing the paper into his bag after squishing it into a ball. 

Sam’s steps faltered. “You don’t think it’s real?” 

“Why the hell would I have a secret admirer?” Gabriel laughed. “Nobody likes me.” 

“I like you,” Sam said shyly, and his face was going pink, starting at the ears and down to his neck like it always did, making him look prettier than usual. 

Gabriel smiled at him fondly and says, “we’ve been friends for over ten years, Samsquatch, if you didn’t like me I’d be worried.” 

Sam shrugged but his smile didn’t seem that big anymore. 

* * *

“Do you want to go get dinner?” Sam blurted, and it was so out of the blue that Gabriel nearly dropped his book. 

“It’s almost midnight?” Gabriel asked, glancing at his phone and how it was almost the next day. 

Sam was red in the face. “I-I mean on Saturday. At four. With me?” His words were stuttered and strained. 

“Sure,” Gabriel shrugged. “We always eat out on Saturday anyway.” 

Sam sagged, rubbed at the back of his neck, and said, “right.” 

* * *

“Prom’s coming up,” Kali said. 

“Yeah. Why, you wanna go?” Gabriel asked. 

Kali scoffed and tossed her hair back. “As if. It’s a stupid waste of time - and I have to go visit some distant cousin during that week.”

“Oh, yeah.” 

A pause. 

“Do _you_ want to go?” Kali asked. 

“No,” Gabriel laughed. _Not without Sam._

She looked at him, wistful and sympathetic, and when she kissed him, it was gentle and loving and platonic. She patted his cheek and stood up, and said, “you wear your heart on your sleeve, Gabriel Novak.” 

“It’s a curse,” he said, and she laughed. 

* * *

It was prom night and Gabriel was currently in his stained white t-shirt with his Star Labs boxers as he munched on pretzels while browsing Netflix on his laptop. 

Kali had just left an hour ago - after he dropped her off at the airport with hugs and a demand for her to bring him souvenirs, he was tired and jealous at the multiple Snapchat stories of people going to prom and having the time of their lives. 

“Gabriel?” 

He paused _Lab Rats_ and looked up to see Castiel standing in his doorway, a nervous half-smile on his face. Gabriel grinned. “What’s up, Cassie?” 

“Do I look presentable?” 

Gabriel whistled as Castiel turned on his heel and showed off his suit, all crisp and pressed and tailored perfectly to him. “Like a goddamn cake, Cassie. Dean better appreciate you, otherwise I’m going to rip his dick off.” 

Castiel laughed, the bridge of his nose pink with delight, and he said, “please do not, I rather like his dick.” 

“Jesus christ,” Gabriel said. “He’s corrupting you too much.” 

Castiel giggled and it made Gabriel’s grin grow wider. 

“Go have fun,” Gabriel urged, hearing the honk outside that he knew belonged to Dean’s Impala. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” 

“You should come with us,” Castiel said. 

“Nah,” Gabriel shook his head. “Haven’t got a date and Kali’s out with her folks to some remote island - I’ll just make out with Netflix tonight.” 

Castiel looked at him, tilted his head, and said, “is it because of Sam?” 

Gabriel closed the lid of his laptop and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Did Dean spill the beans?” 

“No,” Castiel shook his head slowly. He sat down on Gabriel’s bed and took his hand. “I just know you too well.” 

“It’s okay, Castiel,” Gabriel smiled, brittle and worn and so tired as he squeezed his brother’s hand. “I just - you know, things happen, and I’m tired, you know? I just want to get over him.” 

“But you aren’t.” 

“But I’m not.” 

“You should tell Sam.” 

“No,” Gabriel said. “He’s made it perfectly clear he doesn’t like me back.” 

“He’s in love with you,” Castiel urged. 

Gabriel laughed bitterly. “I doubt it, kiddo. Now go already. You’ve left your boyfriend hanging for too long.” 

Castiel left reluctantly, shooting his brother a worried glance, but Gabriel made shooing motions with his hands and he was gone. 

Gabriel stared at his half-eaten bag of pretzels, rubbed a hand at his eye, and sighed. 

* * *

“Sam?” 

Gabriel felt a little ridiculous at the moment, opening the door to find a fully-suited Sam standing in the doorway while Gabriel was looking like a mess in his boxers and t-shirt. He had flour on his face and hands from the ingredients he pulled out just a few minutes ago to start baking his sorrows away. 

“Gabriel,” Sam said nervously, and he was holding something, and it took Gabriel a moment to realize that it was the tiny treasure chest he’d gotten Sam on his ninth birthday when they both went through a pirate phase. 

“What’s wrong? You’re supposed to be at prom with Jess,” Gabriel said, and he jumped at the time on his phone. “Jesus! You better leave, Sammy, the dance started like fifteen minutes ago - “

“I’m not going.” 

Gabriel stared. “You’re wearing a bow tie, Sam, I’m pretty sure that means you want to go.” 

“No, I - “ Sam ran a hand through his hair, looking both flustered and frustrated. “I wanted to go, but then Cas told me you aren’t going.” 

Gabriel was lost. “Yeah?” He said after a minute of silence. “I mean, Kali isn’t here and there isn’t anyone who wants to ask me - “

Sam pursed his lips, shook his head, then proceeded to flip the treasure chest over and watched as dozens of little scraps of paper fell out, fluttering to the ground. 

Gabriel gaped. “Sam, what the hell?” He bent down to grab at them, irritated that he’d have to clean them up, only to stop. 

**you are breathtaking.**

**i know i’m in love with you, now.**

**i’m sorry it took me so long.**

**i hate kali.**

**your eyes are like gold.**

**you’re an angel.**

**i want to kiss you.**

**i wonder if your lips are soft.**

**i wish you still loved me.**

Over and over, thoughts and notes were typed on the pieces of paper, each carefully cut and folded and made to look like a regular scrap. Gabriel’s hand shook as he looked over them. 

He couldn’t breathe. 

“Don’t go out with Kali,” Sam said, and his voice was hoarse, raw with his emotions as he stepped so close to Gabriel that his nose was nearly touching Sam’s sternum. When he glanced up, the affection and pain in Sam’s eyes were so powerful that he nearly staggered. “Please. I love you, Gabe.” 

The papers fell out of Gabriel’s hands, fluttering uselessly to the ground. 

“I love you,” Sam breathed again, like he couldn’t stop saying it, like it was oxygen and he was desperate for it, to tell Gabriel that - that - 

“Sam,” Gabriel said, and that was the only thing he could say, because then they were kissing, soft and gentle and looking ridiculous because they were still out on the porch and Sam looked ready to go to a dinner party while Gabriel’s ass was covered in Star Labs logos. 

“I’m so sorry,” Sam whispered against Gabriel’s lips. “For taking so long. I’m a fucking idiot, Gabe.” 

“It’s okay,” Gabriel whispered back, because there were scraps of Sam’s love surrounding them, because Sam’s hands were warm and big against his face, because Sam’s face was a lovely shade of rose when they pulled back and stared at each other in awe. 

They kissed again and again and again and it was magical. 

* * *

“I’m in love with you, too,” Gabriel said, hours later in his bed after spending the night watching shitty movies on his laptop. They were curled into each other, afraid of letting go, hands not once loosening since they kissed. “Also, I’m not dating Kali. She’s gay.”

“You ass,” Sam laughed breathlessly. “I love you,” Sam said. His eyes were swirling with affection and he pressed a kiss to the palm of Gabriel’s hand. 

“I think I’m starting to know now,” Gabriel said, and it was true. 

It was awesome. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i used to write a lot of one shots back in my day so it's nice to get back into it!
> 
> i wrote this all today because i have school tomorrow and i don't want to go. 
> 
> this is also a little different from my usual style of writing, but i was tired lmao
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://redyarns.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/redyarns_)!


End file.
